


You are my destiny

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: Love & Jealousy [3]
Category: DBSK (mentioned), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun wants to go home... :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 'The third wheel' (and 'After fighting')
> 
> Because I'm shipping them, too... XD
> 
> Unbeta: sorry!

After Yunho had taken Changmin home and Kyuhyun was sure that his best friend is all right he had returned to the ballroom and found Yesung with his forever best friend, Ryeowook. They talked in a corner by their table and Yesung smiled when he had noticed his boyfriend.

“What happened out there?” Yesung stood up and gave him a light kiss.

He was not a shy boy and didn’t care that they were in public.

Kyuhyun touched his waist tight and they finished when Ryeowook coughed.

“Sorry… - _Kyuhyun quickly made a pitying face_ \- well, Changmin and Hiro had a fight because of Yunho but they are finished and everything is all right. Just Changmin has collapsed and Yunho had to take him home.”

“Changmin collapsed?!” they jumped up together in the same time and Kyuhyun had to make a short smile.

He adored when these two were together and acted in their own way. They were like Siamese and Kyuhyun had no problem with it.

“Can we go home, Jongwoon? I am tired a little…”

Ryeowook’s face immediately went into dark red. He knew them very well to know their common codes.  Actually, Kyuhyun said: “ _Go home because I want you right off on the bottom of me_ …”

Well, he had never mentioned anything and he was happy because of their relationship but it was a little awkward to hearing this obvious question. Especially that Yesung was his dearest friend and it was hard to imagine him in this kind of position.

Yesung agreed with Kyuhyun and smiled at Ryeowook.

“We are going…”

“Okay, no problem, hyung. I am very happy that I could meet with you. When will you go back?”

“I’m going back tomorrow. Be good, Wookie!” he squeezed Ryeowook’s shoulder but the younger suddenly embraced him tight.

“Take care of yourself, Jongwoon!” he whispered into Yesung’s ear and pulled away from him.

Some teardrop wanted to come out at the corner of Yesung’s eyes but he held himself.

“Okay, Kyuhyun… I leave him now.” Ryeowook sniffled.

“Don’t be dramatic, hyung. I will take care of him!” the youngest sighed and Ryeowook just nodded.

 

  **...**

 

They had arrived into their dorm and Kyuhyun closed their door.

“I don’t want anybody to enter when you are finally here, in my bed!” he explained and leaned down and they started kissing.

Yesung sat at the end of their bed and embraced Kyuhyun’s shoulders. The other was in front of him, on his knees and held the older’s waist. Kyuhyun’s hands went upper and upper under Yesung’s shirt and the _hyung_ undid his buttons. He was still in his shirt but Kyuhyun could see Yesung’s abs and nipples. He leaned onto his chest and licking it.

During his moves Yesung slowly lay onto their soft sheets and pulled up themselves to the pillows.

“Kyuh…” he moaned when the other found his neck and gently sucked his skin.

“I know I can’t do this but I can’t hold back myself… hyung… you are so _fucking_ beautiful.” Kyuhyun moaned. “I adore your eyes… and I adored your black hair, which you have to grow again… right off when they let out!”

Yesung smiled and looked down at him.

“Yes, sir!”

Kyuhyun’s eyes brightened up.

“Do you want to play with me, hyung, eh?”

“You are the captain, Kyuhyun-ah…” Yesung teased him and Kyuhyun’s tongue was right off inside of him.

He pulled Yesung’s hands above his head and strongly held them back. Yesung couldn’t free himself of his grip. Now Kyuhyun was really the captain and he was the obedient foot-slogger.

“When we’ll meet next time I’ll bring you a green T-shirt.” Yesung whispered during Kyuhyun rode on him.

“As you wish, dear…” he whispered back and kissing his throat. He could feel Yesung’s swallowing when he pushed in harder and the older squeezed his eyes and moaned.

Kyuhyun did it again and again and he adored watching the hyung’s face. His eyes were closed, which was a good sign, his lips squeezed and they laced their fingers… Kyuhyun held his hands. Yesung wanted leaning up to his boyfriend’s neck and Kyuhyun let him. Yesung had to do it quickly because Kyuhyun pushed in again and he barely touched the younger’s skin but he had to lying back.

“Let me to do something, Kyuhyun-ah…”

“What do you want to do with me, hyung?”

Yesung whined. Kyuhyun didn’t want to allow anything because he has almost finished.

“I love you so damned much… enjoy my treating, hyung. Please!”

Yesung didn’t answer but Kyuhyun knew he understood.

After half an hour, Kyuhyun had collapsed near Yesung and he lay closer to the hyung who smiled at him and touched his hair.

“You’re my destiny…” Yesung whispered and breathed a soft kiss on the other’s mouth.

“I had to say this, hyung!” he replied and touched Yesung’s face.

“I promised myself that I won’t cry tomorrow when I’m coming back… but please, forgive me if I can’t hold back my tears!” he whispered while Kyuhyun was still stroking his face. He touched his forehead, then his eyebrows, then his eyes… then he pulled his mouth into a long kiss and took Yesung into his arms.

“I want to sleep so, tonight!” Kyuyhun laughed and held him strong.

“You are like a movie star… very romantic.”

“I am just because of you.” they laughed and Yesung went back onto his pillow but stayed close to Kyuhyun who could touch his fingers.

“Good night, dear!” Yesung whispered.

“The best dreams, hyung!”

 

 


End file.
